


Meet Again

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam journeys to the Undying Lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckles42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=freckles42).



The journey westward had given Sam all the time he needed for quiet thought and reflection. Although the Elves were kind, yet they were Elves, and despite himself Sam still felt in awe of them. Nor was he even now altogether at ease aboard the ship, with the wind and the waves rocking it unpredictably. When he saw the smudge of the Undying Lands against the horizon, his heart leapt. He had no doubt that Frodo would be there waiting for him, and so it proved.

"You look well, Mister Frodo," he blurted out as soon as they had embraced in greeting.

"I _am_ well, Sam." Frodo's hair was all white, his face wrinkled, but lines he bore were of mirth and contentment, not the grief and pain that had begun to etch themselves there before Frodo had left the Shire. "I hoped that you would come someday. I know that Bilbo would have liked to see you again too, but he has been gone these many years. Tell me of home, of the Shire and all its doings, of your family – I have learned bits and snatches over the years, whenever a ship has arrived, but the Elves care little for the doings of mortal kind."

And so Sam told him all that he could remember, of Rosie and their children, of Pippin as Thain and Merry as the Master of Buckland, of King Elessar and all he knew of the doings in Gondor and Rohan, not hurrying his tales, for they had all the time they needed and the comfort of friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for freckles42 who wanted Frodo, Sam, and quiet nostalgia.


End file.
